


When I Start Wearing You Thin

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, CEO Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Personal Assistant Meg Masters, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: She reached for her clit, and he slapped her hand way. "Don't be greedy, sweetheart."Drabble.





	When I Start Wearing You Thin

**Author's Note:**

> In my research, I found out that Sybians apparently have a "loud, unsexy, obnoxious noise". Is this true? I do not know, you are asking the wrong person. But I wanted to use it anyway, so we are just going to ignore that part *waves magical wand*

Castiel closed the blinds of his office and picked up the remote from his desk. He turned on the Sybian machine on the first setting and made himself comfortable in his armchair.

 

Seated on the saddle, Meg forced herself not to focus on dildo buzzing increasingly faster inside her.

 

"What you must understand about today's business world, Miss Masters, is that every individual is observing every choice you make. They are waiting for the chance to profit of your slightest mistake. If eight years as the CEO of this company have taught me anything is that one can never be too careful with the image one displays to outsiders. It is the kind of quality that I demand not only from myself, but also from everyone that works for me. Especially my secretary. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Novak."

 

"Good. Unbutton your blouse and raise your skirt. If you can delay an orgasm for the next 30 minutes, the position is yours."

 

Castiel turned up the setting and Meg nearly doubled over in ecstasy. What followed was both the best and worst sexual experience of her life.

 

And if the tent in his pants was anything to go by...

 

Oh, _screw_ this bullshit. Two can play at that game. She was getting this job one way or the other. Meg threw her head back, letting him know she had just hit her sweet spot.

 

Fondling her breasts, Meg rocked herself on the vibrator.

 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

 

"You never said I could not, _Sir_ " she moaned in reply, as another hand disappeared inside her skirt.

 

Next thing she knew, Castiel pulled her off the Sybian, pressed her against the wall, raised her legs and entered her. She came instantly.

 

Meg made to offer a blowjob when he effortlessly turned her around and took her again. She reached for her clit, and he slapped her hand way. "Don't be greedy, sweetheart."

 

Nevertheless, Castiel kept fucking her, hard and long enough that she came again, which only helped to bring about his own release.

 

She smiled.

 

He kissed her, surprisingly gentle. 

 

Meg may have failed the task but then, again, so did he. She would require patience. Training. A _firm_ hand. Yet she was pro-active, charming and showed great promise.

 

"Shall we discuss benefits?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BenLMoore and Gamermom betaing and their suggestions. And, guess what, I actually got a plot bunny for a non-smut fic. YAY! Now, I just have to figure out how to write ghosts. Please, I would love to know what you thought of this fic.


End file.
